tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Bones
At a young age Maeve's parents were killed by the Purple Dragon's leader, Hun, at the time she didnt understand why. but later she found that her Father use to work for them as an informant. and when he tried to leave the gang Hun went after him and his family. One night Mrs. Morte was cooking in the kitchen with her little daughter watching intently as her mother chopped the vegetables for stew. Mr. Morte was sitting in the dining area of their apartment reading the newspaper, when suddenly the door flung open and Hun came through with a couple Dragon thugs with him. Mr. Morte was surprised as he was attacked and mugged to death. Mrs. Morte quickly stuffed her daughter under the sink and told her to stay there and dont come out. Maeve did as she was told. Mrs. Morte turned around as Hun kicked her against the sink and stabbed her. unaware of the girl he went back and called his men as he left the room. Maeve had no idea what was happening being six she only new that bad men came to hurt her father. she new she had to obey her mothers wishes, but she wanted to see if her father was ok she tried to open the cabinet door. but something heavy was in front of the door, she couldn't move it. so she sat back and closed her eyes in the already dark space she was in. a couple hours later she heard voices and a bunch of them she quickly sat up and knocked on the door. soon she heard a voice say, "Did you hear that, it came from under the sink." soon the door was open and Maeve saw and officer, he gave her a gentle smile as her scooped her up in his arms. she looked around and saw more officers and a bunch of caution tape. she noticed medics were wheeling out some one with a tarp over them. her eyes widen she started looking around for her parents but couldn't see them. the officer brought her outside and put her in the police car. he told her not to worry as tears were streaming across her cheek. she nestled in the passenger seat on the car and cried her hearts out trying to except the fact that she might never see her parents again. Hun and the Purple dragons were not found guilty they had an alibi for the night ad so her parents case was soon forgotten. Maeve was put in a girls orphanage. She would always get into fights with the other girls, and she was convinced she could take care of her self. Maeve would always tried to runaway. Soon the orphanage arranged for her to be cared for in a foster home. She was sent to one when she was 9. Being in a foster home meant she wasn't taught at an orphanage, so she went to public school. Where she would start fights and cause trouble for her foster parents. she was give to a new foster family every year. And when she was 13 she was sent to a new Foster family, Mr. & Mrs. Burton. They where different then the others they were selfish, cruel, and they didnt mind whats she did until it meant for them to pay money. So when she got into a fight at her new school they were mortified that they had to pay hospital expenses for the boy that Maeve clobbered. Mrs. Burton made a deal with her, "If you stop all the rough-housing at school and actually try to get good grades, then I'll sign you up fro what ever sport u want." Maeve wasn't too satisfied with this deal, until she realized that Marshal arts were considered a sport. SO she stopped her fighting and started getting A's in her classes so she could get marshal art classes. Now a Honor Student in HighSchool, Maeve is still living with the Burtons and now that she passed all her marshal art classes. She is contemplate whether to run away or not. Cause she tired of Mr. Burton coming home drunk and beating her up and she's tired of Mrs. Burton stealing her money that she earns form teaching Self-Defense classes. But being 17, Maeve is smart to know that the Burtons will just call the cops and have a search party for her. And plus she enjoys school, sure there are people she would like to beat up, but she knows better not too. But she loves her friend April who understands how loosing a parent feels like, someone in her life that actually cares for her. Thats why Maeve doesnt runaway, or reports what her Foster parents are doing to her. She doesnt want to be taken away from what she has out side of home, a job, an education, and a friend the rest she can handle. Category:OC Category:Human Category:Female